Riesgos
by Auryn Luna
Summary: Reflexiones de Hunter antes de decidir y tomar el riesgo que sus acciones representan. Leve BenxHunterxMichael threesome, BenxMichael.


**Título: **Riesgos.  
**Fandom: **Queer As Folk.**  
Parejas / Personajes: **Ben/Hunter/Michael, Michael/Ben.  
**Advertencias: **Spoilers. Medio AU.  
**Resumen: **Reflexiones de Hunter antes de decidir y tomar el riesgo que sus acciones representan.  
**Rating: **R.  
**Longitud: **623 palabras.  
**Notas de Autor: **Respuesta al reto de una comunidad de LiveJournal para la palabra 'Provocación'. Lo corregí para poder publicarlo. Después de casi dos años de haberlo escrito lo considero AU, pero puede haber sucedido cuando Hunter recién llego y todavía no se cuestionaba su sexualidad.

**-o-**

_**Provocación: **_# f. Producción, causa de alguna causa: es tristemente frecuente la provocación de accidentes por imprudencias. # Acción o palabra que provoca irritación o enfado: ese gesto del futbolista ha sido una clara provocación a las gradas. # Excitación del deseo sexual de manera intencionada: aquella sonrisa insinuante era toda una provocación.

Hunter sabía que cometía una provocación.

¿Qué carajos importaba para empezar¡Había vivido por años de esas provocaciones! No podría haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo en las calles, en su trabajo, si no hubiese podido ofrecer esas provocaciones a los hombres adultos, generalmente pervertidos y ardientes de un muchacho joven que estuviese dispuesto a hacerle un blow job en los lugares menos convencionales del mundo. Si no hubiese sido por ese talento suyo, estaría muerto de hambre y muy probablemente de vuelta con esa horrible mujer que sólo fue su madre por una mala jugada de la puta vida, nada más.

Pero allí estaba, volviendo a esas viejas andadas. Porque ya había controlado sus instintos para volver a trabajar así, juntar dinero y ayudar con ello a Michael y Ben, sus guardianes y tutores que hacían todo lo posible por cuidarle. Los había acallado porque deseaba seguir en ese departamento. Le gustaba la tienda de comics de Michael y la inteligencia amable y comprensiva de Ben, aunque ambos fuesen unos hombres cursis que no tomaban consideración alguna a la hora de tener sexo con un muchacho de 16 años en la otra habitación, quien obviamente no puede sino masturbarse imaginándoselos.

Ok, Hunter ya sabe que el masturbarse al imaginarse a sus tutores legales y guardianes y prospectos padres es algo casi enfermo. ¿Pero cómo evitarlo? Michael no es un adonis, pero tiene una sonrisa hermosa y aunque no es alto indiscutiblemente tiene buen cuerpo – sólo basta espiarlo cuando sale de la ducha o se cambia -. Por otro lado, Ben es casi tan perfecto como Brian Kinney lo es. Y diablos, todo Liberty Avenue sabe que Hunter se babea y venera el suelo donde pisa el bastardo número uno del país.

Así que¿por qué no podría?

Como cualquier otra noche, se fue a su habitación, fingiendo tener sueño y estar cansado, para lograr lo que deseaba. Tan sólo tenía que quedarse ahí un par de horas y en cualquier momento... Sí, en cualquier instante comenzaría a oír esos gemidos de placer que sabía sus tutores dejarían ir de sus gargantas, sedientas de todo el sexo que puedan obtener. No es fácil tener una vida sexual activa, sobretodo teniendo a un hijo postizo y a una madre sobre-protectora que no quiere dejar cinco minutos solo a su retoño – Hunter apreciaba a su muy bocona manera a Debbie, pero era asfixiante el sólo verla absorbiendo tanto al pobre de Michael -. Así que él y Ben aprovechaban cualquier momento para tener sexo por las noches, y Hunter había aprendido a darles esos momentos, siendo un buen hijo, y en parte, para obtener... placer, imaginándolos.

Ya sabía que era un maldito pervertido. Cosa que consiguió por haber vivido tantos años prostituyéndose en las calles y viviendo solo, escapando de la mujer que le trajo al mundo y le obligaba a ofrecer su cuerpo a cambio de dinero.

Sólo que ahora buscaba ofrecer su cuerpo a cambio de sexo, del bueno, con los hombres que le cuidaban.

Cuando supo que fue el momento se puso de pie de un salto, su erección palpitándole fuertemente contra la ropa interior pequeña y seductora, para ir a 'tomar un vaso de agua'. Pero equivocó con intención provocadora su camino y abrió la puerta de donde los gemidos eróticos le llamaban como la miel a las abejas.

La sorpresa fue lo primero que encontró.

- ¡Hunter¿Qué haces aquí?

El jovencito rubio sonrió y entró. Ambos hombres estaban de piedra, inmóviles.

- Quiero participar.

- No, Hunter. Lo siento, pero no está bien... -replicó Ben, más frío, su rostro lleno de sudor.

- Claro que lo está. Los deseo.

Y entró en la cama, yéndose encima de la erección del profesor.


End file.
